


What More Could He Want?

by TheGirlWhoLies (DoctorCrookshanksHolmes)



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), Sunshine (2007), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is observant, Clint likes having friends, Everyone hurts, F/M, Friendship dynamic, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, They watch Sunshine and 28 Days Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCrookshanksHolmes/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a Danny Boyle movie night. Clint observes his friends and considers how lucky he is to have everyone he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What More Could He Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel universe, Sunshine or 28 Days Later. I just borrowed some Marvel characters and wrote some fun fanfiction :3

They were loud. But then, when weren't they loud? They were all separate entities, each in their own way, and Clint had to admit he was happy with that. Unlike everyone else, he payed attention. He saw things that others didn't see.

For example, he saw when Nat was upset by the way her eyes darted around more than usual and the way her steps were too heavy. He saw how sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking, Steve was sad. Something about his face gave away pain, something much harsher between the angles of his face. But most of all, he saw how the eclectic group of misfits fit together, how Natasha laughed, laughed for real when Bruce made a particularly funny joke, how everyone helped out to get Steve and Thor acclimated into the modern world. They worked together.

He liked that.

On nights like this, he was glad he had been picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D.; he was having fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had had fun like this. Nights like these made him happy.

And that was good. Happy was good. He found that sitting on the floor in front of Natasha was excellent because she would run her hands through his hair throughout the night. He thought perhaps that was the best part of movie night; at least, he thought that for awhile. Then he started noticing everyone else.

Thor always sat near Bruce because Bruce was always kind enough to explain things to him if he didn't understand. Bruce could be consistently counted upon to help Thor out when the demigod needed it; something about Thor and Bruce together was just perfect. There was a certain kind of friendship dynamic between Thor and Bruce that he found fascinating, and for a few weeks, he studied them. He quickly realized that there was other relationships to study, though, and he turned his focus to them.

He noticed a series of stares being traded from Steve to Tony. Steve would glance to Tony when he thought Tony wasn't looking and then look away nanoseconds before Tony looked at him. Clint didn't know to what extent their relationship had progressed, but he secretly hoped they were a couple. The idea that they could love each other made him happy. Happy was good.

The film they had picked tonight was a science fiction. There was a character in it who looked a bit like Steve and it was a topic of interest for the first half of the movie. Once Clint, Tasha, Tony and Bruce realized it wasn't an 'everyone lives' movie, the conversation quieted down and everyone sobered up. There was death at the hands of humans, not aliens like everyone expected. Humans who killed themselves. Humans who killed each other. Humans who sacrificed everything on a hope and a prayer. Clint thought there was too many parallels between the film and the team for his liking.

There was death. Death wasn't good. Clint had seen enough death to last a lifetime. And when the film was ending and the last people were sacrificing themselves to save a planet they hadn't seen in over a year, Clint clenched his hands so hard his fingernails shredded his palms. Natasha noticed. She ran her hands through his hair gently. That was nice.

The film ended with hope. Hope of a better future at the expense of the lives of a few. Clint wondered if that would be them someday. He wondered if they would be expected to save the planet by sacrifice. He hoped not. He didn't want any of his friends to die.

Hope, it seems, is the deadliest weapon of all. Give someone hope and they'll do anything. Let someone see light at the end of the tunnel and they'll do cartwheels to get there, even if they know in their hearts there's a trap right before they get out. Hope is deadly.

Clint wonders if the film affected everyone else like it affected him. He glances around casually only to find everyone completely sober and sad to some degree. Steve is the first to speak up.

"It was a good film," he says, his voice cracking slightly. "A very good film."

Bruce and Tony murmur agreements. Natasha's fingernails scrape lightly against Clint's scalp and he knows that means she liked it too. Thor is the first to bring up the dynamic of the film.

"They died as heroes," he rumbles out. "They died honourably and I salute them."

Clint has a sarcastic comment dangling from his tongue but he feels no desire to voice it. Instead he says "I really liked that movie. The director made others. Would anyone care to watch one?"

A murmured assent sweeps through Clint's friends. He stands and removes the disc from the video player and places another one in; replacing Sunshine with 28 Days Later. He knows already how this film will affect his friends. He suggests a communal blanket fort on the floor, and surprisingly everyone agrees. He ends up between Natasha and Thor. He doesn't fail to notice Tony and Steve together. He hopes again that they get together if they haven't already. They balance each other out.

The film begins and Natasha hates it. Clint can tell. She seem to suddenly be very close to Clint and he understands. Oh, does he understand. The film progresses and eventually he settles her in front of him, letting her rest against his chest and loosely wrapping an arm around her. She likes that.

The film has a much happier ending than the previous one. Clint is happy for this. He shuts the DVD player off and stands, yawning. He bids everyone goodnight and leaves for his room. Natasha follows moments later. When he opens the door for her he sees Steve slipping into Tony's room. That's good. He wants them to he happy.

Natasha stays the night and is gone before he wakes. That's okay. Tasha is special. Clint wonders if his friends would be weird in a normal setting. He supposes they would, but he doesn't care. He's happy that his friends are weird. Weird is always better.

Clint loves his friends and he loves movie night. Movie night is his excuse to simply exist within a comfortable environment with people he trusts.

And really, what more could a guy ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my stories, feel free to leave a review if you like it or hate it. This is much different than most of my fics. .Hope you liked it!


End file.
